50 things you must know about Duncan
by Mystique84
Summary: the kind of sequel but stands alone to 50 things to remeber about Courtney. this is in Courtney's POV with a little interaction at the end


**50 things you must know about Duncan**

By Courtney

So as you know, apparently I am meant to be head over heels with Duncan.......I'm not!

I made a list for all you poor people who will have to interact with him in the future.

1. Duncan is that teen with the green Mohawk, lots of facial piercings, red converse, skull shirt.....and the hot body (actually, erase that from your memories! I did not say that about him!)

2. Nicknames for him include

a) The delinquent

b) Danger boy

c) Vandal

d) Criminal

e) Juvenile

f) Idiot

g) Neanderthal

h) ......Dunky (please note that was one time only......and several other times off screen)

3. Duncan has 3 brothers and two parents, all of his family are cops

4. His hobbies include

a) Vandalising

b) Breaking the rules

c) Playing pranks people

d) Setting things on fire

e) Breaking the rules (I had to put that in twice, he does it a lot)

f) Annoying me

5. Duncan has gone to Juvie, I don't know how many times exactly, he won't tell me

6. And he won't tell me what for either

7. He is afraid of cardboard Celine Dion music store standees (and I only helped him for team tactics......I did!)

8. Duncan likes to play the bad boy and is sooooooo hot when he does that........please ignore that too!

9. He actually sweet at times

10. At other times he is a complete and utter pervert!

11. Take note to never take a shower while he is in the communal washrooms, he will try and get in your stall and then say that he thought it was free

12. And don't walk around in a towel near him, he will try and pull it off!

13. Don't leave your underwear around, he will use many tactics to make you stop leaving them around the cabin/trailer and most of them include eating the underwear then if that doesn't work, he will leave you naked in front of a bunch of girls

14. Of course, if you're a girl Duncan will just steal them and tell all the other idiots around here that you (or I) gave them to him (so, in truth, I never gave my bra to Duncan, he stole it....I'm telling the truth!)

15. He is mean and nasty to people just for the fun of it

16. Duncan is not a morning person

17. If you do wake him up in the morning, be prepared for a beating

18. He likes to consider Geoff and DJ friends.

19. And me as his love interest

20. But I deny it, he says I'm in denial.......I'm not!

21. Duncan never does any academic work. Even though I know he is quite smart.

22. He kissed me......okay, I kissed him

23. Duncan is like a stray dog, show him a little compassion and he is yours to tame

24. I think he has a tattoo.....don't ask me how I know

25. He brings out the bad side in everyone

26. He is a dirty, rotten, cheater!

27. On the game and me!

28. If you hit Duncan where it hurts, he is easy to beat in any game

29. I hate to say it.... but he considers Gwen *shudder* a friend

30. It's not true! It's something more! Everyone thinks it.....okay, so Trent and I think it

31. In his past he has taken apart cars, and can put them back together again, he also went around to a kindergarten and scared a dozen 5 year olds in to seizures with fake blood

32. He picks on Harold...a lot, he says it's for Harold getting me kicked off the show last season, but I don't care, I have the upper hand in this game now

33. He fainted when I came back on the show

34. And got his hand stuck in a wheel

35. I beat him in wrestling

36. And a bone fight....don't ask

37. He is a really, really, really hot bad boy - dammit

38. Duncan is a pervert and tries to touch your butt whenever he gets the chance.....or maybe that's just to me

39. No, I was wrong, he has gotten close to both Gwen and Heather! And I think Lindsey too....god I hate them all.....not because of Duncan liking them, it's because....I just don't like them, okay?

40. I bet that he kissed them too! Oh wait! He did! Damn you Heather! (the sand witch project)

41. I do not care for him at all

42. He is very strong

a) He picked up Owen

b) And he bent a whale on his knee trying to impress me.....it did a little

43. Duncan sleeps in his boxers, how do I know that, well.....no, do ask me that! I am sooooo over him!

44. I use Duncan however I want now. For example

a) The first time I wasn't doing a thing and he still got his hand jammed with the wheel when making the go cart

b) Kissed him so I would win the bone fight....then again I hit him where it hurts

c) He was so obsessed with me that his mind was off the game when we had to wrestle...but I could beat him even if he was full on! (And apparently I'm not a girl!)

d) Oh, the princess challenge was golden! First he is all over me when I sung, then he fights Justin off for me!

e) Duncan was just so happy to get some affection from me that he willingly agreed to dinner with me so I could steal his DNA

f) He climbed on the roof of a train

g) And looked in all the other compartments for me to find Chris

45. Almost everyone hates him, but are just too scared to confront him, except me of course

46. Duncan gets really jelous

47. Duncan has a very good chance of winning this

48. I hate to say this, but Duncan is a **really **good kisser

49. Duncan is a stupid, immature, idiotic, disrespectful, bad, dangerous, hot, sexy, kind of sweet, rule-breaking criminal.

50. That's it! I can't stand it anymore. All you girls out there who like Duncan. **Back off. **He's mine!

Courtney finished writing her list when Duncan came to stand behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Courtney jumped in surprise and hid the list "Nothing, what do you want"

"Nothing......and I'm a good kisser? Thanks!"

Courtney scoffed "God I hate you."

Duncan stood to stand in front of her and said in a mock voice "Aw, I hate you too" they both paused awkwardly "......you wanna make out?"

Courtney death stares him.


End file.
